Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening-closing member detecting device that detects an opened-closed state of an opening-closing member, and more particularly to an opening-closing member detecting device and an image forming apparatus that include a mechanism for absorbing overstroke of an opening-closing member when a switch is operated with closing operation of the opening-closing member.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional opening-closing member detecting device of this kind is known for example from Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-91807. In the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-91807, an opened-closed state of a lid body (opening-closing member) that pivotably opens/closes with respect to the main body of the device is detected by operating a switch synchronously with closing-opening operation of the lid body. In order to absorb overstroke of the lid body, a torsion spring used to constantly urge the lid body in the opening direction is made conductive, and the switch is made of an electric contact that conducts when contacted by the torsion spring.
Japanese UtilityModel Application Publication No. S60-123929 discloses an overstroke absorbing device for a switch though the device is not an opening-closing member detecting device. The device includes an urging member that urges an attachment substrate at which the switch is attached in a prescribed direction and a switch operation member that operates an operation piece of the switch. When the switch is operated and force that is not less than operation force is applied on the operation piece, the attachment substrate is rotated against the urging force of the urging member, so that overstroke of the switch operation member is absorbed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-110861 discloses a tray loading mechanism for a recording/reproducing device in which a tray is advanced/withdrawn into/from the front surface of a device main body, and the document describes an absorbing mechanism for overstroke caused when a driving motor is stopped in the withdrawn position of the tray. More specifically, in order to prevent the switch from being over-pressed, a groove for guiding a switch operation member is provided with a groove for escape so that the switch operation member is guided obliquely downward from the horizontal direction, whereby overstroke is absorbed.